


like the brother i never had

by crimesurge



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: Suppose she misread him, just a bit.





	

 

.

.

.

.

.

**like the brother i never had**

.

.

.

A taboo phrase slipped out of her mouth one day, “You’re like the brother I never had, Ayaben!”

 

He didn’t quite react the way she thought he would. His lips parted, like he was going to say something sarcastic like usual, but nothing was said, and he continued to eat his lunch.

 

It threw her off, so she sat in silence with him, finishing up her second portion of lunch. In her peripheral vision, was something blurry and light, his hand brought up to her cheek, wiping away grains of rice near her lips.

 

Mafuyu barely began to say thank you, when he tilts her head to the side, she doesn’t expect it, and she doesn’t move when he kisses her.

 

He tasted like homemade meals, and he kisses like he had a purpose, like he was going to explode. Ayaben is suave; he sets down the bento box to the side and straddles over her, all while continuing this _long,_ long kiss.

 

When they break, she’s stiff and can’t look away from his piercing gaze, his form above her, his arms against the wall, keeping her put.

 

“Kurosaki,” the sound of her name said with a voice she’d never heard from him before made her feel like she needed to shove him off and get out of here, and fast. “You should know… I don’t treat you like a sister.”

 

Her hand moves to the center of his chest like the beginning of a shove. He snatches her wrist and she feels a twist in her shoulder when he forces her arm against the wall.

 

She mentally fumbles, flinching at the strength of his hand, and before she can do anything, they kiss again.

 

“A—A-Ayabe—Ayaben—“ she’s so flustered and flustered over the fact she wasn’t the least coherent.

 

“Mafuyu,” the way the sound of her name comes from his mouth so smoothly makes her freeze, “No more ‘Ayaben.’”

 

She gulps.

 

“You can call me Reito.”

 

It was so obvious that this was a declaration, and she complies. He kisses her again and she groans his given name out into his mouth. She didn’t even know he had the capacity to kiss like that, or even kiss at all.

 

Lunch period was nearly over and her hair was mussed, and she couldn’t calm down.

 

“Mafuyu, let’s go back.”

 

She grunts a noise out that felt like an “okay,” and he kisses her again and makes her dizzier.

 

“Okay?”

 

“M’kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, i wrote this january 2015... i never posted it because i used to feel weird posting really short dabbles, but it had a special place in my heart.


End file.
